Coffee
by fashinitagirls
Summary: A big coffee incident may end up being a great start of a beautiful love story.
1. Chapter 1

It's 7:30 when Jane was doing her daily jog around the school. She had looked down at her watch to check the time when she ran into someone and yelled at the instant burn that hit all over her body.

"Oh shit! Watch where you're going man." Jane took a step back still looking down at the ground, that's when she noticed that the person in front of her wasn't a man for the fact that she was wearing heels.

"Oh gosh, I'm terribly sorry. I was not paying attention. I had looked down at my phone for just a quick moment. See I know that it's bad to be on your phone and walk at the same time. I mean it's just as bad as texting while driving."

Jane just simply stared at the woman, the burning feeling had gone away. "Hey it's alright. Honest mistake, I looked away for a second too. But are you okay?" Jane wondered why she wasn't mad. If this had happened to her but with a different person she'd be pissed, she'd be yelling to the top of her lungs by now.

"Oh, I'm quite fine." Indeed you are Jane thought. "I'm Maura Isles." Maura put her hand out. "Jane Rizzoli." Jane shook the woman's hand.

"Oh, you're the gym teacher that has a program to keep kids in sports to take them off the streets. I really love that" Jane felt her cheeks burn.

"I just care for my kids." Jane rubbed her neck. "You're a teacher in the school?"

"I am a science teacher. I'm on the second floor so that could be why we have not bumped into each other before. Quite literally." Maura said motioning her hand to Jane's now stained gym shirt and shorts. "I'm sorry, again." Maura said but then looking at her phone. "first period is about to-" The school bell rang and all of the students started to pile into the school.

"dammit. Do you have a change of clothes?!" Jane asked, Maura 's gorgeous light blue dress is all stained. The science teacher frowned and rubbed her forehead. "No, I have nothing." "That's fine, I might have something for you. C'mon." Jane motioned for her to follow her into the school.

Thank God it was field day, all the student were too focused on trying to get to their friends than actually paying attention to the two soaked women walking to the gym. Jane struggled to unlock her door. "That damn lock it's so old, now if i just jiggle-" The door opened. "Aha, got it." She smiled and held open the door to let Maura walk in first.

The science teacher was getting overwhelmed with all of the clutter on Jane's desk. She watched as the coach walked around her and into an even more cluttered closet and pulled out a pair of grey sweats and a white tank top. "Sorry I don't have an extra pair of sneakers." Jane looked down to Maura's heels. "Oh it's fine, this is better than being drenched in coffee." Maura blushed when she saw Jane still checking her out.

"Well it's a good thing it's field day." Jane said quietly just staring at the gorgeous women in front of her. She wondered why Maura incaptivated her so much. "Well I should get going." Maura smile softly. "Thankyou, and I'm sorry… again." Maura backed out the office and nearly tripping over herself. Jane chuckled and waved goodbye.

"Morning Rizzoli." Frost another gym teacher in the school said while struggling to tie the rope. "Hey Frost." Jane then took the rope from him and tied it perfectly.

"Hey how'd you do that?" Frost asked then jumped off the bleachers. "I don't know, practice? Just want to make sure the kids won't fall to their death because you can't tie the rope to the bar." Jane laughed and patted his back when she saw the look of hurt on his face.

Frost was in the office when the smell of coffee hit his face, but he couldn't seem to find where the source was coming from. "Jane! Are you hiding the coffee from me?" He called out.

"What?" Jane came into the office. "I smell the coffee but where?" "Oh, it's my clothes." "You spilled coffee all over yourself?" Frost started to laugh.

"No, a teacher bumped into me on my morning jog."

"And what you didn't flip out?"

"Nope." Jane simply responded and went back out and started to prepare an obstacle for her next class. Frost started to help when he said

"I don't believe you." "What I'm serious. She didn't see me and it was partially my fault too."

"Oh she? I understand now."

"Understand what?"

"You like her."

"Shut up no I don't." Jane's cheeks started to get red. "Yes! Yes you do. What's her name?" "She's one of the science teachers. That's all I'm going to say." "Alright, alright." Frost put his hands up in surrender.

"Maura do you have the lessons for next week?" Susie asked as she walked into her fellow science teacher classroom, but stopped in her tracks when she notice the clothes she was wearing. Maura looked up from her computer and scrunched her eyebrows. "I should have them saved to my flash drive, let me just get my purse." Maura stood up from her chair revealing her high heels which made Susie cock her head.

"Are you okay?" Susie asked concerned. It was completely out of character for her fashion forward friend ever be caught wearing sweats at work. Maura came out her closet holding her LV purse and placed it on her desk before she answered. "Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She started to rummage through the bag.

"It's just your outfit today is peculiar." Maura giggled at her friend's concern and simply waved it off. "I had an incident this morning, the only spare clothes I had." Susie could tell there was more the story, but decided not to pry. "Oh, here it is." Maura pulled out a dark purple flash drive and handed it to Susie. "Thank you. Now are you ready to go pick up our classes from the yard?" Maura sighed, usually her class was peacefully quiet but on field days she wasn't strict on classroom rules.

"I suppose so." The pair headed down stairs, when they crossed paths with Coach Frost.

"Hello Coach"

"Hey, Ms Chang. Headed to the school yard?" Frost asked stopping in front of the two.

"Yes, Doctor Isles and I are." Susie fixed her glasses and Frost figeted with his feet.

"Well, I suggest we get going Susie." Maura said clearing her throat at the long silence.

"Right, see ya Doc. Bye Miss Chang." Frost waved as her jogged down the hall.

Maura raised her eyebrow, then giggled when Susie's cheeks went red and put her hand on her face.

It's the end of the school day and Maura just finished dismissing her homeroom. She started to grade her students tests when Jack walked in. "Hey Maura." He leaned in and kissed her.

"How was your day?" Jack asked sitting in front of her desk taking out papers from his bag. "It was actually really good. I had an interesting morning. I was walking towards the school when-"

"Oh sounds nice. Anyways I'm going to have to cancel dinner tonight." Jack cut Maura off. "Jack, this dinner was for our anniversary next week. We planned it a week before for a reason, because of our busy schedules." Maura was hurt.

Why couldn't he be more considerate? She thought. "Yes, I know Maura. I just can't make it. Okay that's it." Jack ended the topic. Maura looked down at her paper and started to tear up.

This wasn't the first time Jack made the final decision without a discussion. Times like this made her wonder if she was actually happy with Jack or that since she's been with him so long that she's used to it.

Jane's last class of the day went great. All of her students joined in a fun game of kickball and everybody ended their field day with a large smiles on their faces. She hopped into her car and started to make her way to her mother's. She usually just heads straight to her tiny apartment. But she had a tendency to not have food at her place because she forgets about her own needs when she's focused on her student's.

"Janie! How was work?" Angela asked but mostly yelled from the kitchen when she heard the door open. "Hey Ma. It was pretty good." Jane walked up to her mother and kissed her on the forehead.

"Janie I want you to bring your boyfriend to Sunday dinner." Angela said reaching for a plate from the cabinet. "Ma, I don't have a boyfriend. Not anymore." Jane's expression saddened as she sat at the dinner table.

"What happened to that military kid? What was his name?"

"Casey, and I don't want to talk about it." Jane sighed and stared at her fork.

Her relationship with Casey started of great as every relationship does. But long distance was getting to them both so it was for the best when Jane ended it. If she was already unhappy she didn't want to feel like this for the rest of her life.

"Here, sit up and eat. You'll feel better once you finish" she did what her mother said, and started to dig in the plate of ravioli. Jane's favorite.

It's towards the end of the night and Maura is on her bed drinking her second glass of wine. She's on her computer putting in the last orders into her cart for overnight delivery. She finished her cup and finished the last bits of the grading she had to do before she went to sleep.

Seven in the morning and Maura was in the midst of doing her routine to get ready when the doorbell rang. She basically bolted to the door because she knew it was the package for Jane. She wrote her signature and closed the door to find Bass staring at her. "Well goodmorning Bass, you know it's impolite to stare." Maura smiled and walked back upstairs to her room and continued to get ready.

"Oh,shit!" It's 7:50. Jane woke up crazy late this morning. She grabbed whatever clothes close to her bed and ran out the house. Jane stood up late last night ordering the kids new baseball uniforms. But the customer service wasn't of any help at all.

"Mhm, someone's late." An older woman with a thick boston accent said from behind one of the desk in the main office. "I know Donna very late. Was anyone able to cover my first period class?" Jane said signing in, her hair a bigger curly mess than usual. "Don't worry hun, you know I got you covered." Donna winked at Jane and fixed her glasses and continued to type on her computer. "Thanks Donna you're the best!" Jane pointed to her as she rushed out the main office and started to run towards the gym.

Maura was in her classroom when she got a phone call from Susie. She needed some assistance in a lesson. Maura started to make her way down the stairs with her shiny black heels when she got knocked into the railing. "My bad." Jane said but then immediately turned back around when she recognize the honey blonde curls. "Oh, man. I'm sorry. I totally didn't see you there." Jane rubbed her forehead in frustration. 'Why is it I'm always crashing into her like that?'

Maura looked up and chuckled. "I say, we must stop meeting each other like this. One of us may get hurt the next time." Jane smiled and suddenly forgotten she was late. "I have something for you Miss Rizzoli." Maura said and walked back up the stairs and motioned her to follow.

"There you go." Maura placed a brown box tied with a green ribbon into Jane's hands. "What's this?" Jane asked wiggling her eyebrows. Maura made note of how Jane forms a wrinkle between her eyes. "Well open it, you'll see." Jane sat on Maura's desk and opened the box. She saw red and white work out clothes. A tank top and yoga pants to match. Jane's smiled grew. "I feel terrible about the coffee incident." Maura said and felt her cheeks burning. "Thankyou Miss Isles. They look great." Jane's smile couldn't stop growing. "Please, it's Maura."

"Well Maura, I still owe you that coffee. Want to grab some after dismissal today?" Jane said sitting on the desk. "I would like that." Maura said and tilted her head and gasped. "Oh no, I forgot. I was called for assistance in a classroom." Maura grabbed her binder. "Pick me up after dismissal Jane." Maura opened the door and speed walked down the stairs. The italian sat there with a goofy smile on her face until the bell rang for second period which made her jump out of her gaze and she went to the gymnasium.

It's Maura's lunch break and she's spending it with Susie. As always. "So then I couldn't get the Bunsen burner to light and I saw the students, may I say all at once rolled their eyes and started their own conversations." Susie said while stuffing her face with her salad. "I'm sorry Susie. On my way to your room, I got caught up in something." Maura looked down at her tomato soup and suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore. "I accept your apology. My concern right now is you. Usually you're the one to give me fun facts about what I'm saying." Susie took her purple glasses off and started to clean the lenses.

"Thank you Susie, for caring. But there's nothing wrong." Maura's chest started to itch, and her face got red. "Maura, you're getting hives…" Susie got up and went to the freezer to grab an ice pack and handed it to Maura. "It's Jack, yes we've been together for two years. But I feel as if we're not actually in a relationship…" Maura looked at Susie's face and saw a sense of pity across her face. Suddenly her soup was a lot more interesting to look at.

"Maura, every relationship goes through a rough patch. Maybe you two will come out stronger than before. Once you have everything figured out." Susie said pushing up her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose.

"I assume that you have a valid point." Maura really did try to consider the thought. But she couldn't quite believe that this would work for her and Jack.

It's the end of the day and Jane is in her office rummaging through her desk to find a pen. "Miss Rizzoli?" Jane looked up to see Brittney, her favorite student. "Hey Brit what's up?" Jane said closing her drawer. Giving up the search. "I just wanted to say that I don't think I will be able to be on the team anymore…" Brittney started to fidget with her hands. "Wait why? You're my best batter. Your have an amazing swing, hey if its because you're struggling in your classes I help you study and..." Jane stopped herself when she saw tears in the student's eyes. "It's my little brother. I have to start watching him because my father started taking double shifts to catch up with the bills." She was trying her best to hold back her tears. But some manage to escape and roll down her cheeks.

"Can you bring your brother to practice?" Jane got up from her chair.

"I mean yes, but would you mind?"

"Of Course not! Brit, we love you. We'd hate to see you go…" Brittney threw her arms around Jane and hugged her.

"Okay that's enough. I'm not a hugger… I'll see you tomorrow at practice." Jane said backing away. "Thanks so much coach!" With that Brittney left the room with a bright smile.

Maura was in her classroom grading her students class work from today when she heard a knock. "Come in." Jane walked in. "Hey Maur." Maura looked up with a bright smile across her face. "Jane." Jane looked around the classroom. "I never got a good look of your room before. I like it, it's uh... very neat." There were science posters all equally spaced on the walls. All the students supplies were labeled. Even the chalkboard was spotless. "So are you ready to go?" Jane asked rubbing her neck. "Yes, just let me grab my purse." Maura got up from her desk and opened her closet when someone walked into the room.

"Maura, I'm busy today so I won't be able to stay with you" Jane turned around to see a brolick, black hair man. With a blue tie standing in the middle of the classroom. "Oh that's fine Jack. Jane and I are going to get coffee and do work together anyways." Maura said locking her closet and stood next to Jane.

"Hey, right? She put out her hand and Jack shook it. "Jack Sullivan. You're the baseball coach. Great team" He complimented but Jane could tell he wasn't genuine.

"Let's go Jane." Maura started to walk pass Jack when he grabbed her arm and leaned in to kiss her but Maura looked away. "See you later Jack." She said with a cold voice. Jane just looked the other way and opened the door for Maura, the obvious tension between the two was for sure growing.

' The ladies walked side by side to the coffee shop. "Angela's Cafe? I've never been here before." Maura said looking at Jane. "Really? I feel like everyone goes here. It's my mother's shop." Jane took a deep breath and opened the door for Maura.

Maura noticed most of the teachers from the school sitting at tables either grading work or catching up. "So this is a regular hang out place for the teachers?" Maura's voice got small. She was never invited here before. How come? "Yeah, I guess. Ma calls it the after school rush." Jane walked up to a booth at the back of the cafe and sat down. Maura took off her long brown jacket and layed it over the booth before scooting in to seat across from Jane.

"Hey Janie, the usual?" A taller, skinny man said. "Hey Tommy, and yeah. Maura what do you want?" Maura looked at the menu and back up then said "I'll just have some tea" Tommy nodded then left.

"So if you've never been here before. Where do you usually hang out with the teachers?" Jane asked as she started to rummage through her bag. "I don't 'hang out.' Besides the occasional teacher parties. My lunch breaks with Susie, and well of course Jack." Maura basically mumbled the last part.

Tommy came back with their order and placed them on the table. "Janie, Ma needs a ride home after she closes up." Jane rolled her eyes. "Where are you gonna be?" "I just got some business to do." Tommy argued. "Yeah uh uh." Jane took a sip of her coffee while Tommy scuffed and walked away.

"Oh, you two are related?" Maura asked because of what she just witnessed between the two . "Yeah, Tommy is my little brother. Anyways what's the deal with Jack?" Jane was blunt and didn't mean to, but her curiosity was growing. "Jack Sullivan is my boyfriend… can we not talk about him right now?" Maura sighed and Jane took it as her signal to change the subject.

"So, do you have a lot of grading to do?" Jane took another sip of her black coffee. "Well somewhat. How about you?" Maura took out the folder from her purse and started to stir her tea . "I have to organize some bake sales so we could raise enough money to actually buy the new uniforms for the baseball team." Jane sighed and started to write in her note book. Maura stared at Jane as she scrunched her eyebrows. "How much do you have in your softball budget?" she asked. Jane rubbed her eyes. "Not enough. Never enough." She looked up and met eyes with the beautiful blonde that sat in front of her. "I take it public school funding aren't the greatest." Maura noted.

"It's so unfair, all of my kids are so talented but my softball girls can't even actually compete because they don't have their uniforms." Jane took long sip of her coffee. Maura sighed not knowing how to help but offered it anyways. "If you need any help for any of your teams I'd gladly do so." The wrinkles on Jane's forehead faded away as she relaxed into the idea and Maura's help.

"Thank you Maur." Maura smiled softly at the nickname before both of the teachers went deep into work mode.

"Okay Janie I'm ready." Angela said putting on her scarf and jacket. "Closing time already? Oh wow it's seven o'clock!" Maura gasped at the time. Time flew when she was with Jane. She didn't realize after all the work and talking with Jane it was already that late. Maura got up and started to put on her jacket.

"Oh Hello." Angela grinned, pretending to be surprised that someone else was here even though she's been watching her daughter talk up the honey blonde since they walked in from this afternoon. Jane rolled her eyes before introducing her. "Maura this is my mom. Ma this is Maura she's a collegue of mine." Maura put her hand out but it was squished with Angela giving her a small hug instead. "Mrs. Rizzoli this cafe is wonderful." Maura complimented once she gained her balance again. The older italian woman just waved her hand. "Oh please it's Angela, and thank you this place is like a second home. My kids grew up here helped waiting tables "

Jane groaned and threw her head back. "Ma, go to my car. While I walk Maura's back to hers." Angela scuffed but then said her goodbyes as she walked the opposite way from the two. Jane mentally high fived her self for not parking her car in the teachers lot today.

"Your mother seems really lovable." Maura smiled and looked up to Jane as they made their way back to the school. "Yeah, but she could be annoying with all that love." Jane let out a small laugh. "My mother isn't really the affectionate type." Jane's eyebrows raised. She should be more grateful towards her mom. "Thank you for today Jane. You helped at making me feel better."

"Well anything for the woman who spilled steaming hot coffee all over me by mistake. But now thinking of it, I'm starting to think it was on purpose." Maura gasped and gave Jane a playful shove. "This is me right here." She stopped right in front of a gray perius.

"Tomorrow is the softball team's first practice of the season, you should come to check them I mean if you don't want to I totally understand." Maura put her hand Jane's arm, "I'd love too Jane, just pick me up from after dismissal. Maura blushed at Jane's big goofy smile.

"Goodnight Jane." Maura said as she went into her car. Jane back away as Maura pulled out her parking spot and waved to her as Maura rolled down the window and waved goodbye.


	2. I got the check!

Jane parked in front of her mother's house. "Who's that woman?" Angela asked not moving from her seat.

"What do you mean, who is she MA? I just introduced you to her, Doctor Isles she's a science teacher in the school." Jane obviously stated, and Angela threw her hand not accepting that answer.

"Well she seems more than just a teacher to you." she mumbled and she made her way out the car and closed the door.

Jane rolled her eyes at her mother and drove away. 'Is it that obvious that I like this woman?' she thought to herself, then shook her head to clear her mind. She drove back home silently listening to the Boston Red Sox opening night.

Jane parked her car right out front her apartment and walked up the stairs. Joe Friday was already at the door to greet her with loud barks and sneezes.

"Hey Joe, how was your day all cooped up in here?" She walked over to a cookie jar and pulled out a treat for her dog.

"You should come to practice with me tomorrow bud! All the girls would be excited to see you again. Plus you'll meet a very beautiful teacher too." Jane picked up Joe Friday and raised her to put her face to face.

"What do you think about that?" she continued to lick Jane's nose which caused her to laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Jane giggled and walked to her room to get ready for bed.

Jane entered the school building after dismissal with Joe Friday walking by her side. She walked to the main office and all of the woman at the front desk started to woo over the dog.

"Is Joe Friday here to visit the softball players?" Donna asked opening her drawer.

"Yeah, I feel bad keeping her up in the apartment all day."

Jane watched as Donna pulled out a doggie treat and whistled to get Joe Friday's attention. She laughed when Joe excitedly ran over to the woman to take the treat. The younger italian had thanked her and started to walk back out when Donna called back out.

"Do not forget about Friday."

"What's Friday?"

"The faculty party at Angie's cafe." Jane groaned and threw her head back.

"Listen, I'm your mother's best friend. If it's not her nagging you, it's going to be me." Donna laughed when all Jane did was stick out her tongue and turned to leave when she walked into someone.

"Oh Jane it's you." Jane looked up to meet Maura's bright smile.

"Sorry Maur, I really should stop meeting you like this." she rubbed her neck and watched as Joe Friday started to run in circle around the honey blonde.

"Why hello" Maura bent down in her heels and started to pet Joe Friday.

"I was looking for you after dismissal, I thought you may have forgotten about me." Maura said slowly standing up from her squat position.

"Yeah, I mean no. I did not forget about you, I just drove to my apartment real quickly to pick up Joe Friday. Maybe she could exercise with the girls." Jane laughed.

"That's a good idea. Did you know just as humans dogs can become obese too. Between 20 to 40 percent of all dogs seen by veterinarians in the United States are considered overweight."

The italian stared at her in awe not even knowing to respond. Then Donna coughed very loudly which made Jane jerk out of her gaze.

"Right let's go out to the field, the girls should be just about ready." Jane opened the door for Maura with Joe Friday already following her. She glanced back at Donna who was slowly sipping her coffee, staring at her.

The girls started to do their 5 mile run while Jane opened up two park chairs for her and Maura. The blonde smiled and sat, taking out sunscreen and her big sun hat.

"Here Jane put some on."

"Nah it's okay. I'm fine."

"Jane, the sun is the leading cause of skin cancer and contributes to skin aging."

Maura still had her arm stretched out with the 50 spf bottle in her hand. Jane huffed and threw her head back.

"Ughhhh okay. But I'm going to need your help with my shoulders. They're really sore from boxing session." She pointed her finger and Maura just giggled and stood up. She took the bottle back from Jane and started to massage the lotion into her shoulders.

"Wow that feels so good."

"You're really tense Jane, you should go for a massage sometime."

"That sounds expensive. I don't want to spend anymore money that could be going to this team."

Maura only hummed in agreement and faced Jane, she started to rub in the protector all over her face. Then she was finished but didn't move her hand from Jane's face. She was so intrigued with this feeling the brunette caused her to have. They only broke apart when two of Jane's batters started yelling and laughing as they raced to be the first done.

"COACH YOU SAW ME CROSS FIRST RIGHT?!" Brittney said trying to catch her breath.

"Na-uh, I totally came in first." Veronica said trying to pull back her very short brown hair into a ponytail.

Both Jane and Maura laughed and then Jane said "C'mon girls, you know I could beat you two so it does not matter which of the the two of you won now."

Brittney pushed Jane at her remark. "Is that what you think coach?"

"It's what I know." The rest of the girls finished their running and started to crowd around Jane and Brittney.  
" Want to bet on it?" Brittney grinned.

Maura's smile was so big as she watch the softball team interact with Jane.

"Alright, when I win you and the rest of the softball team will have to double all of the exercise for the rest of the week." Jane said fixing her sneakers.

"Okay when I win, you have to do all the exercises with us." All the girls started to cheer in agreement.

Brittney and Jane shook on and everyone walked to the start of the track. Maura stood at the other end with both of her hands out to see you gets there first. Veronica counted them off.

"3..2..1… GO!" Brittney went full speed ahead while Jane only jogged, and Maura tilted her head trying to figure out what Jane was up to.

Brittney started to slow her pace try and catch up with her breath as Jane caught up to her. "How's your breathing going?" Jane asked with her signature grin. Brittney didn't reply as she picked up her speed again and that's when Jane started to actually run.

Maura still had both her hands out as the two competitors were coming at her at full speed.

Just by a second Jane slapped her hand before Brittney. The whole team looked at Maura.

"Who won Dr.?" one of the girls called out.

"Coach Rizzoli did touch my hand first." Maura said with sympathy as all the girls sighed.

"Hey it was really a close call, but listen you do all the exercises full out today we'll have lunch at my mom's diner, on me!" Everyone cheered.

"Good race Britt, you're for sure the fastest on this team." Brittney tied her long blonde hair in a bun and lazily smiled her face still pink from the run.

Maura kept Joe Friday in her lap as she watched the rest of the practice, she had gotten a few texts from Jack but she had ignored them not wanting an argument to spoil her good time.

Practice was over and the whole team started to head to the cafe. Jane and Maura walked behind the group as Joe Friday was being held by Veronica at the front.

"Sorry we didn't really talk." Jane rubbed her neck.

"Don't be silly Jane, you're their coach. It's your job to put all of your attention towards them. I still had a nice time watching you."

Jane had caught what Maura had said and smirked. "Huh, you enjoy watching me."

Maura opened her mouth and closed it again. Realizing what she said and how it sounded. "Oh, I meant…" Jane opened the door for Maura cutting her off. "I heard what you said. No take backs." She winked and watched as Maura's face flushed.

The girls pushed all of the middle square tables together in the center of the cafe so they could all sit together. All them said their polite hello's to Angela before sitting down and looking at the menu. "Hey Janie, I'm so excited for this season. I love it when the team is here."

"Thanks Ma, I'll pay everything with a check today." Angela had nodded and looked over Jane's shoulder.

"Oh Maura! So glad to see you again!" She nudged Jane aside and gave Maura a huge hug. The honey blonde absolutely hated hugs but she was starting to make an exception to the Italian mother.

"It's nice to see you as well Mrs Rizzoli" Maura replied finally being able to catch her breath again. "Please, it's Angela sweetie." She corrected before giving a look to Jane which was unseen by Maura as she made her way back to the kitchen. The teachers sat together in their own booth.

"This is the booth we sat in last time." Maura thought aloud as she scooted in.

"Did you want to sit somewhere else?" Jane said already shuffling out the booth. "Don't be foolish Jane. I like this spot." she blushed and sat back down. Joe friday was in Veronica's lap starting to drift off to go to sleep.

"How long have you had Joe Friday?" Maura asked as her phone buzzed. She looked down at her phone and saw Jacks name, quickly ending the call facing the phone faced down on the table.

"Just about a year, Korsack gave her to me. He's a close family friend, more of an uncle to me. He said I needed a companion since I lived alone, but mostly because his wife wouldn't let him take in anymore strays." Jane laughed which caused Maura to smile. Her phone buzzed again vibrating the table which caused Jane's attention, she once again silenced it and put it back down.

The girls started to all laugh and Jane turned around to see Tommy trying to balance 6 plates of spaghetti. "Okay why do all of you girls insist on ordering the same thing." He asked slowly putting all the plates down before running back to the kitchen,

"I take it as your family really do like the girls." Maura said sipping on water.

"Yeah these girls are my very first team, started it four years ago. They've all been with me since their freshman year. We come here after almost every practice." Jane was very proud of her harding working team.

"Do you always pay the bill?"

"Yeah, sometimes this is their dinner. A lot of these girls go without a sufficient amount of week during the week, due to their low income families. Public school food isn't the best. The least I could do." Maura was in awe at Jane's commitment to the girls.

Maura went to private school all her life, and her family is very well off. She knew public schools where whole lot different but she never experienced it first hand. Working in a public high school has helped her learned how different everything is.

The phone buzzed again and Maura cursed silently.

"You know you could answer that." Jane said and Tommy came to take their order.

They placed it and Maura turned her phone off and threw it in her bag.

"It's Jack, I do not wish to speak to him right now. He's going to argue with me and I'm having a nice time."

"Why not, are you two okay?" Jane obviously knew the answer to her question but asked anyway. Maura took a deep breath in before answering.

"Last night we had a disagreement. I had gotten to my home late because we were here, and he was there waiting for me which I didn't know. He'd just assume I'd be home. Our anniversary had passed and we haven't celebrated yet. But I was so exhausted yesterday and he asked if he can come over today, I told him no. That I'd be spending my time with you and he left." Maura shrugged as if it didn't bother her at all. Jane raised her eyebrows and took a long sip of her coffee that Tommy just finished placing down. She was surprised that Maura a woman she only started to befriend a few days ago chose her over her relationship.

The softball team finished their dinner and all started to put on their jackets to leave. Jane and Maura did the same and when Angela came by with the check book Maura took it.

"Maur what are you doing?"

"Paying for the check." Maura obviously stated putting her credit card into the book making her way to the register. "Maur you don't need to do that." Jane said as she caught onto her wrist.

"Well I want to." She shook off her grasp and walked away. Jane then leaped forward and hugged Maura from behind. "Jane what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing just want that book!"

Jane reached for it and then Maura bent over and the girls caught the sight of the two teachers playfully wrestling over the check, they started to laugh and cheer. Angela heard the joyful noises and came out the kitchen. She witnessed Jane laughing and smiling genuine for the first time in a long time.

Jane started to tickle Maura which caused her to drop the book.

"Hey that's not fair!" she yelled in between her laughs. Jane jumped to the book then Maura tripped her but before she could celebrate her win Jane pulled her down with her causing everyone to laugh even more.

"ANGELA! Angela quick take my card." Maura snatched the check from Jane and threw it further away from them. She had Jane pinned to the floor holding her with all of her might. Yoga and Zumba really did help with her strength. Jane and everyone else were laughing so much that they didn't hear the bell to the door ring.

"Maura?" A deep voice caused the whole cafe to silence .

Maura was still on top of Jane her hair was in a loose ponytail with strands in front of her eyes. Then by the sound of a familiar voice made her look up.

"Jack?"


	3. One last chance

**_A/N: Sorry it's been so long since an update. Sorry for the short chapter, I was stuck on how to fill in the gap to the party. Hope you enjoy! and thanks for the awesome comments!_**

Maura quickly got up, then reaching her hand out to help Jane up. Veronica and Brittney made eye contact then nodded, knowing it was their que to leave.

"Well Thank you Coach and Mrs Rizzoli!" Brittney said loud enough to have the girls snap into focus.

"Yeah, also thanks Doc for paying the bill." Veronica added then all at once the whole team waved their goodbyes and walked out the cafe, not one of them acknowledging Jack, who still was standing at the entrance.

Maura turned to face Angela finally handing her, her card. Jane was the first to cut the tension.

"Hey Jack, what's up man?" She walked up to him giving him a strong handshake. "If I knew you were coming, I would've had my mom have a meal ready for you." She patted his back.

Jack politely smiled. "I actually wasn't planning on it, but Maura didn't answer any of my calls." Maura was still looking at Angela, the older woman put her hand on top of hers. She nodded her head and turned around.

"Yes, my phone I, I um turned it off."

"Why?" Jack said he still hasn't moved from his spot.

Maura looked down she couldn't lie, it was literally impossible for her to not make it obvious. She looked at Jane for help and she saw the cry for help in her eyes and cut in.

"It's a rule for my practices to turn off your cell phone, it's a distraction to teens now a days, so we all do it. For team support." she nodded her head agreeing with she just said. Tommy who came back out from the kitchen started to clean the tables.

"Why are you here Jack? I told you I was going to spend the afternoon with Jane and the team." Maura was now annoyed, she was finally out of shock to see her selfish boyfriend. He stood silent as she slowly walk towards him.

"You know what, I think I do know why you're here. You're actually jealous I have a friend to hang out with. Now that I'm not trying or begging for you to see me now all of the sudden you do have the time?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Now Maura was only a few feet from him when she laughed. Jane didn't recognize this laugh though. This once had a deeper meaning, as almost she was laughing with disgust.

"In fact Jack, you do. If you didn't you wouldn't be here right now." Maura confidence was through the roof. She hasn't had the courage to stand up to him, but now with Jane's presence she feels as if she could do anything.

"Well Angela is closing up now. You should go home Jack." she dismissed him and walked back to her booth where her jacket was.

Jack was surprised that Maura actually spoke to him like that and watched as he numbly walked out the cafe. Once the door slammed shut Maura sat in the booth and put her head down. Jane leaped across the room to her.

"You did good babe. You stuck for yourself." Jane in couraged rubbing her back. Angela walked around the counter and pulled her up into a hug and then shook her head.

"Maura it's been a long day. You should go home and draw yourself a hot bath." Maura put on a small smile and nodded.

"Thank you Angela, I will."

"C'mon, I'll walk you back to your car Maur." Jane smiled quickly putting on her jacket. Maura waved goodbye to the other two Rizzoli's and waited for Jane to open the door to walk out.

"I'm sorry Jack cut our night short."

"Don't be silly Maura, but don't think you're gonna get away with you pinning me to the floor in my mother's cafe in front of my softball team!" Jane joked and Maura pinched her side. They laughed again, the tension was finally gone.

They reached Maura's car and they both sighed.

"Goodnight Jane" she went onto her toes and kissed her cheek.

"Night Maur."

Jane watched as Maura pulled out and drove away. "Oh Shit! Joe Friday!" Jane yelled and ran back to the cafe.  
...

It was thursday morning at the highschool. Maura was in her room setting up the lab equipment for today's frog dissection. This was her favorite part of this lesson, watching all of her students become grossed out while others fascinated with the anatomy of a frog. The first bell rang and teens started to pile into the school.

Didn't take long for her class to fill up. "Good morning class."

"Morning Doctor Isles." They all said in union.

"As you can see today were going to do our first lab of the spring semester. Everyone please put on your goggles and gloves. So we could get started." She instructed as she made her way to the front of the class preparing her own station.

The students all did what they were told and all of them were talking amongst themselves till Maura got their attention.

"Okay pay close attention and follow as I go along." Maura said loudly as she placed her frog onto the dissecting pan. She grabbed her scissors and showed how she was holding them to the class.

"I'm going to use these scissors to life the abdominal muscles away from the body cavity." Next I'm going to cut near the arms and legs. After I do that, I'm going to lift the flaps of the body and pin back." The Dr. smiled at her work before looking back up at the class.

The students started the process some fooling around while others really concentrated. Veronica and Brittney were doing their lab together and Maura walked up to the two girls to see their progress.

"Very well cut Veronica! Now Brittney make sure to steady your hand more steady." She leaned over and fixed how she was holding the scissors.

"There, you shouldn't shake as much holding them this way." Maura smiled and walked away. Brittney turned to her best friend.

"I just don't get it V." The blonde shook her head.

"What? Dr Isles said we're doing it correctly." Veronica looked up to face her.

"No, I mean everyone says that Dr Isles is like this super mean, cold person. But ever since we started she's been nothing but nice to us." Brittney finished pin her side of the frog and placed her goggles on top of her head.

"Well we did just get switched into her class at the start of this semester. But you do have a point, even at practice with Coach she was fun." Veronica added as she finished her side and took off her goggles to let her short black hair out it's ponytail.

The bell rang and everyone cleaned up before leaving the class. Maura stood by the door as her students exited all of them saying their respective goodbyes.

"Hello Dr Isles." Jack said walking up to her. Maura's next class was walking in, so the students were walking in between them.

"Mr Sullivan." she raised her eyebrow, what was he going to even say.

"I don't have a sixth period class, and I know that's your lunch period."

"That's correct." she said matter of factly

"Can we eat together?" the last student walked in

"I suppose so, now if you'll excuse me." Maura walked back into her classroom and closed the door.

...

The rest of the day went by slow anxiety getting the best of Maura. Her wondering what could he possibly wanted to talk about. Sixth period came and Jack slowly walked into the classroom.

"Thank you for agreeing to speak with me. I was just worried."

"Worried of what Jack, I seriously cannot even recall the last time you called to just check in with me." He stood quiet, he could not admit that he was intimidated by Jane. How confident she was, how obvious it was on how much Maura fancy her.

"I'm sorry Maura. I overstep." He sighed

"Yes you did." She said sternly

"How are we?" Jack asked almost whispered.

"How are we Jack? HOW ARE WE? WHY BE CONCERN NOW? WHY HAVE THE CURIOSITY NOW?" Maura yelled, she was so over this.

"Please, please just leave my room." she got up and opened her door. Jack slowly got up, and he saw Jane walking down the hall. Before Maura was even able to notice Jane's presence he quickly turned around and kissed her.

Jane made eye contact with Jack and scuffed before aggressively opening the door to the stairwell. Jack smiled and back away.

"Please Maura, let me take you to the teacher party at the cafe." Maura looked deep into his eyes.

"Okay." This was the last chance she was going to give Jack.


	4. Never hurt you

It's Friday afternoon and Angela and her sons are at the cafe helping to set up for the party. Angela is in the kitchen whipping up the last of the pastries. While Tommy is mopping the floor for what seems to be the 100th time.

"Ma the floor cannot get more clean than this" he complained.

"Well if you didn't leave yesterday in such a rush we wouldn't be have this problem right now would we?" Angela said while pushing the doors to the kitchen open with force.

Tommy rolled his eyes and mumbled a smart remark under his breath. Angela didn't hesitate to hit the back of his head even if she didn't know what he had said.

"Thankyou Frankie and Nina for setting up the lights. I'd be a lost cause without your help" she said as she made her way around each booth wiping them down one last time.

"Not a problem Angela, with Frankie and I DJ Business we got this in the bag." Nina said confidently and slapping Frankie's butt making him jump and almost falling off the latter.

Angela and Nina laughed. Jane barged in a minute later with a big box filled with decorations. "Here Ma, sorry I couldn't drop it off this morning." Jane made her way to the bar and plopped the box onto it.

"It's okay Janie. Where's Frost with the drinks?" Angela said while taking out the white table cloths.

"He should be getting here, I think he was picking up Susie from her house."

"Frost and Chang are a thing?" Frankie asked and he walked back down the latter.

"Well sort of. He's incredibly shy, Tommy you should give Barry a pep talk" Jane laughed at her own joke while Tommy scuffed.

"Okay Janie, what did I say about teasing your brother about his love life?" Angela scolded

"Yeah, it's not like you have a better one. Unless you want to count you drooling all over the hot science teacher." Tommy said getting a look from Angela.

"Oh shut up Tommy." Jane rolled her eyes and walked over to Nina to help her tape up some garland.

"What teacher Jane?" Frankie was curious, him and Nina have been traveling a lot so he isn't in the loop anymore.

Angela looked at Jane. She knew that her daughter felt a way about Maura but she wanted confirmation. Jane noticed how her mother's ears opened and brushed off the question.

"Maura is this really good friend of mine, that's all." Tommy rolled his eyes and started to set up the bar.

Before Frankie could ask anything else Susie opened the door to the cafe with Frost following behind with a box filled with beer.

"Just in time Frost! Bring the box over and help me ice everything." Tommy said.

"Hey Susie!" Angela said enthusiastically followed with Jane, Nina and Frankie with their hellos.

…

The party has begun and most of the faculty is already there. Some in the booths eating while others party it out on the dance floor. Frankie and Nina at the Dj stand bumping to some freestyle they got playing while Donna and Angela are sitting behind the counter gossiping.

"Donna, do you know if there's anything going on between Jane and Maura?" Angela asked taking a sip from her Diet Coke.

"Well I mean it's so obvious they like each other, I even hear students talk about them. But Maura is with that jerk of a man." Donna rolled her eyes and Angela scuffed.

"I've met this man once and I already don't like him, you should've seen the change of attitude in Maura the other night when he walked in." Angela watched as Frost finally got up to ask Susie to dance.

"FINALLY!" Both of the woman said and started to laugh.

"It was so much more simple when we were dating Angie, now these kids can't even say that they like eachother." Donna shook her head.

"I'm worried for Janie, I've known since she was a teenager she liked girls. She thought I was too oblivious to realize which of her girlfriends were an actual girlfriend." Angela took a bite of her cannoli and offered some to Donna.

"I know, I mean I am her godmother." Donna took another bite of the cannoli.

Jane was sitting in her regular booth that she shared with Maura this past week just watching everyone having fun. She wasn't in the mood tonight but she had to come. With her helping set up and literally everyone not letting her leave she was stuck at the party. The music changed into some R&B and Frost and Susie started to really dance close now. Tommy started to get friendly with one of the teachers which made Jane gag.

Jane happened to look at the entrance when Maura and Jack walked in. Maura's arm linked around Jack's. Jane didn't hesitate to walked up to them, she wanted to be the first to greet Maura. But with her being on her fourth beer she got a little dizzy from her quick uprising.

"Jane!" Maura said immediately letting go of Jack to hug her. "Hey Maur." Jane said softly, then sticking her head out to see Jack.

"What's up man!" Jane shouted through the loud hip hop music. Jack just nodded before making his way to a booth where most of the math department was sitting.

"Ooh! I like this song, let's go dance." Maura practically dragged Jane to the dance floor. At first they were face to face just jumping around with the music. Then Maura turned around and got her back side against Jane's, they started to dance slowly to match the music.

Everyone noticed and started to cheer them on. Jane got a little dizzy though with all the lights and well with Maura pressed against her. She grabbed Maura's hand and made their way to the bar.

"Here have a beer!" Jane said already opening a blue moon for Maura.

"I don't really like beer." Maura scrunched her nose.

"Oh C'mon Maur, drink this for me." Jane got really close to her that Maura smelled the alcohol from her breath.

"Okay okay!" She laughed at Jane's puppy eyes and took the bottle from her. She watched as Jane smoothly took off the cap of her beer. They both took long chugs while never breaking eye contact.

Jane looked down at hands. Maura tilted her head and grabbed one of them. "Jane, what's wrong?"

Jane looked back up to Maura. She opened her mouth then closed it again. She didn't know what was wrong. She doesn't understand why she feels so down. Before anything else was said Jack took Maura's hand from Jane.

"If you'll excuse us." Jack said started to pull Maura away. Jane was too drunk to argue about the way he grabbed Maura, so when they walked away she took a bottle she had stashed behind the bar and went into the kitchen.

Jack and Maura sat back in their booth, the music was so loud she couldn't hear what everyone was talking about at her table. She looked around for Jane but she couldn't see her anymore, she's not friends with any of these teachers. Susie and Frost are dancing and now she's alone.

Maura was looking down the hand that touched Jane's when Jack turned her by her chin and leaned in to kiss her. She immediately pulled away though, almost pushing him out of his seat.

"What are you doing! Get off" Jack scuffed and chugged the rest of his beer before turning to his colleague to ask her to dance.

Maura rolled her eyes and picked up her phone or at least she thought it was. The phone was Jack's, so she opened it anyway remembering his passcode from watching him enter it that one time. A message appears on the screen of a nude woman, the face was cut off though so she couldn't tell who it was. She opened the messages and reads how Jack and this Woman were planning to meet and have lunch together. She literally laughed. How could she be so foolish to give this guy another chance.

Maura got up from her seat and headed to the bathroom. Wanting to get away from the loud music and everyone. But she noticed the lights to the kitchen were on. She was curious and went through the doors to see Jane sitting in front of the large fridge. The italian had a large bottle of whiskey in her hand. Maura slowly made her way towards her.

Then letting her back hit the fridge she slid down to be hip to hip to Jane.

"Why did you give him a second chance Maur?" Jane basically whispered

"Actually this was like the fourth chance he was getting… he's cheating on me." Maura choked up with tears. Jane passed her the bottle and she took a long swig coughing afterwards.

"I'd never cheat on you Maura, ma-matter of fffact I would never do anything to hurt you." Jane was obviously drunk as she try to sound sincere.

"I guess I was afraid of being alone. He's dealt with me for this long." Maura shrugged and put her head on Jane's shoulder.

"Mauraaaaa Islessss does not des-deserve this." Jane paused to hiccup then continued. "You deserve the world Maura." Jane tilted her head to try to make eye contact with Maura.

"You're drunk Jane." Maura said looking at Jane's lips. Did they always look this big and soft? She wondered.

"Yeahhhh I ammm. But that does not mean I'm not lying. I like you Maura, like allloottttttt."Jane put her arm around Maura to bring her closer.

" I like you too Jane Rizzoli." Maura smiled softly.

Jane hummed happily and started to close her eyes. Slowly starting to fall asleep. Maura looked at Jane and giggled.

"Whyyyy are y-you laughing at me." Jane whined but snuggled herself more into Maura.

"Because you're very entertaining when you're drunk." and very touchy Maura thought.

"Maura let me tell you something ." Jane whispered pulling Maura head impossibly closer to hers.

"Okay okay tell me." Maura was laughing she couldn't help herself.

"You smell like candy." Jane sniffed Maura's neck which made her jump.

Maura pulled back to have her eyes meet Jane's. She leaned in slowly and Jane closed her eyes. They're lips grazed but before they could have that magical moment the kitchen door swung open.

"Maura! Sweetie, Jack is looking for you. He almost came in here but I said I'm only allowed back here." Angela said frantically making her way to where they were sitting. Jane looked up and frowned, she was almost there. So close.

"Oh, Angela thank you. Tonight was fun." Maura stood up and fixed her scrunched up dress.

"You don't have to leave. The party ends in like two hours. No rush." Angela got a hold of Maura's wrist, trying to have her slow down.

"Maurrrr you just got hereeee." Jane's voice echoed throughout the kitchen.

"No I think it's time I leave. Goodnight ladies." Maura said quickly making her way back out to the loud music. Angela looked down at her very wasted daughter.

"Where did you get this?" Angela said snatching the whiskey bottle from her. Jane didn't fight and let her mom win.

"I asked Frost to buy a bottle for me. Tommy and him hid the bottle from you." Jane said then rubbing her face, trying to wake herself up.

"Janie please talk to me, you were finally getting better." Angela flinched she knew she should not have said that.

" I'm perfectly fine Ma." Jane snapped and got herself up. She got really dizzy though and fell backwards but Angela caught her in time.

"Wait Janie, let me get Donna so we could take you home." Angela struggled to keep Jane afloat.

"Let go of me Ma. I can handle myself." Jane pushed herself out of her mother's arms and went back into the party. She squinted her eyes to focus her vision. Walking towards the door was a challenge with her walking side to side. Frankie and Tommy noticed and ran outside to her.

"Janie, want a ride home?" Tommy asked out of breath with Frankie right behind him.

"N-no I do noootttt." Jane was upset, all she wanted to do was go home. Frankie knew his sister was stubborn even worse when she was drunk, so he tried a different approach.

"Let's take a ride in my new car Janie. I haven't shown it to you yet." He said already leading her to his chevy escalade.

"This super nice Frankie!" Tommy said excited and opened the back door for Jane, she smiled small and slowly climbed in. Tommy went into the passenger seat. Frankie quickly hopped into the front seat and drove away.

…

Frankie pulled up to Jane's apartment building. The brother practically carried all the way to her apartment.

"You know, you two are very good little brothers." Jane slurred and plopped onto her couch. Frankie looked at the clock, it's one in the morning. The party is over.

"Anything for our big sister." Tommy said then put a blanket over her.

"Listen Janie, hopefully you remember this but come to Ma's house tomorrow. The family is going to be there." Frankie said and watched how she slowly closed her eyes.

"C'mon Tommy let's head back." Frankie opened the door and Tommy followed.

Jane woke up from hearing the door closed and quickly ran to her bathroom to vomit. It was going to be one long night for Jane Rizzoli.


	5. Worst headache

The vibration of the couch woke Jane up. She rubbed her eyes and went to get up but immediately lay back down putting her hand on her head. The vibration started again and the very hungover italian put her hand in between the cushions.

She squinted at the bright light and slowly adjusted her vision.

 _Ma- two missed calls_

 _Frankie- one missed call_

 _Maura- one text message_

She answered the phone.

"Hey Ma"

" _Janie, Frankie is down stairs waiting for you!"_

"Jeez, stop yelling Ma. What time is it?"

" _It's about to be ten Jane. Now wake your ass up and get downstairs to your brother!"_

The call went silent and Jane rolled her eyes. Then dialed for Frankie.

" _Hey Janie, I'm downstairs."_

"Yeah, I know Ma just finished yelling at me. I'll be right there."

She grabbed her hoodie, slipped on the yoga pants Maura had gotten her and grabbed her aviators.

…

The honey blonde turned over her king size bed and slowly opened her eyes. Then she remembered everything that went down last night. She had almost kissed Jane, well a very intoxicated one she thought.

Then she remembered making her way through the sweaty crowd and see Jack dancing very closely with a blonde lady she didn't entirely recognized. She didn't even say bye, she grabbed her purse and called a cab home.

She sat up and reached for her phone that was plugged in on her night stand. Shot a quick text to Jane.

"Have any plans for today?" was all she type then sent it, throwing her phone back onto the bed and making her way to take a shower. Maura couldn't stop thinking about last night. Everything had happened so fast.

 _ **Friday Night; Maura's House**_

" _Why hello Bass, how are you?" Maura asked her pet tortoise, as she made her way through her very large home._ She went straight for the fridge and reached for the strawberries, and hand fed them to Bass.

" _Jack kissed me today, but it did not feel like anything. I just can't explain it Bass you know I'm never one lost for words but spending my time with Jane this past week has felt so much more special than all of the years I've spent with Jack…" Maura laughed and stood up, she's come to the point where her only outlet is Bass._

 _The honey blonde made her way upstairs to her room and started to change outfits. She threw her pant suit into the hamper and put on a simple flowy red dress. She then retouched her hair and makeup. Before she knew it, Jack was already down stair ringing the doorbell._

 **Present**

Jane sat in the back of her younger brother's car. She watched as him and his wife conversate, she wasn't really listening though. Her headache was pounding. Her phone buzzed again and saw it was a text message from Maura.

Did she end up going to the party last night? She couldn't actually remember, she seriously does not even remember how she got back to her apartment last night.

"Hey, uh Frankie. How I get home last night?" she asked, her voice was more hoarse than usual. Nina looked at the middle aged italian man before looking back at Jane.

"Your brothers drove you home Janie, did you really blackout last night?" Nina eyebrows rose in surprise, she knew her sister in law had one to many drinks last night but she didn't know it was to that extent.

Jane chuckled and rubbed her neck. "Tuh, guess I did." she opened Maura's text message and responded.

J: Being forced to hangout at my family's home. Everyone is coming over 2day. Y? What's up?

Only seconds passed when Jane's phone buzzed again.

M: I was wondering if you would accompany me on watching Jack discreetly from a far.

Jane had to take off her sunglasses to see if she actually had read that right.

J: Ur asking me to spy on ur bf with u?

M: If you put it that way than yes.

Before she could reply, Frankie was already pulling into their childhood home's driveway. She noticed the smoke coming from the backyard and realized they were having a backyard party.

"Ugh, my hangover is not prepared for this." Jane groaned and hopped out the car. She watched as Frankie and Nina made their way to the yard then pulled out her phone and dialed Maura's cell.

M: "Hello?"

J: "Hey Maur, my headache is not letting me stare at my phone screen for too long. Calling was just easier." Jane chuckled nervously, she sat on the hood of Frankie's car.

M: "Oh, that's alright." Maura fell silent.

J: "Right um, I'm at my mom's house. So if you still want me to go with you to stalk your boyfriend then ya gotta pick me up here."

Maura laughed at Jane's frankness.

M: "Alright, send me the address."

 **Maura's House**

Maura had just ended the call with Jane after writing down the address. She quickly put on some blue jeans and their school hoodie that Jane had given her earlier on in the week. This outfit was completely out of character for the honey blonde but that was the point.

She hopped into her prius and made her way to the Rizzoli home. As she drove closer to her destination the houses became less grand and the property's became smaller. She parked in front of the Rizzoli's home which was a corner property. It was a nice cozy two level home she noted.

Jane had just told Maura to enter through the backyard because that's where everyone was. So she opened the gate and walked only a few feet and saw the whole Rizzoli clan and then some hanging out in the yard. With the stereo blasting oldies.

Jane's brothers and a few other men she didn't recognize playing beer pong. Some children running around and swinging on the quite aged playset. She looked to her left to see two older men cooking at the grill. Then she saw Angela and Donna talking away. Before Maura could make another step Angela had noticed the new comer and practically jump out of the lawn chair and made her way to Maura.

"Maura! Sweetie! I didn't know Janie had invited you." Angela hugged the petite woman before moving to the side and letting Donna kiss her hello.

"I actually came to pick her up. I wasn't aware you were having a party." Maura got another look at how many people were actually there.

" This is no party, the family just came over. You know my sons" Angela pointed at Frankie and Tommy.

"Then that's my grandson Tommy Jr, he's four. The other kids are Donna's grandkids. The other men playing are Donna's son's. Oh and the men by the grill are our husbands. Frank and Vince. The woman just went inside to play some poker, c'mon." Angela linked arms with Maura and lead her into the house.

They were now in the kitchen and Maura saw three woman who all looked moderately the same way. She noticed Nina but still no sign of Jane. "Ladies, this is Jane's _friend_." Angela's tone had changed when she said the last word which made Maura knit her brow in confusion.

"I'm Lora, my husband Cenzo and the twins boys that are getting they shoes all dirty in the mud are mine." Lora had short and really curly black hair which had to much moose. She had long red nails and spoke with a heavy boston accent.

The next woman who introduce herself had long dark brown hair and wore really dark red lipstick which really stuck out on her pale complextion. She too had long nails but they were black, her name was Maria her husband was Leo and her daughter Lucia was the girl holding hands with Tommy Jr.

The last woman that introduced herself was Paula, she seemed to be a little older than the other two. She was married to Donna's eldest son Louie and her teenage son Paulie. was the one playing with the rest of the "boys" at the table. Her nails was long but they were painted a bright shade of red and she wore a lot of small gold chains around her neck one being a cross.

Maura had hugged all of them becoming very overwhelmed with the large personalities of these italian woman. Nina noticed.

"I'll go get Jane, she's in her room."

"No, I'll go." Maura blurted out, wanting to escape the cramp kitchen.

Angela laughed and pointed to upstairs.

"Janie's room is the last door to the left." Maura smiled in appreciation and quickly made her way upstairs.

She knocked on the old wood door, and when she only heard a grunt in response she slowly opened the door. The room was dark so she whispered for the italian.

"Jane, it's Maura." she made her way to the side of the bed

"Oh shit, hey Maur. Sorry my headache had gotten really bad needed to rest."

Maura only hummed, knowing pretty well that's the reason she's locked away in her childhood bedroom.

"How'd you get in?" Jane winced as she sat up and patted the space next to her inviting Maura to sit next to her.

"Went through the back like you said, I would've been up here sooner but your mom basically introduced me to everyone." she smiled warmly at Angela's inviting personality.

"Agh, I'm sorry about that." Jane rubbed her face.

"Don't be, I enjoy your family. Donna's as well."

They sat in silence for a while. Both soaking in each others company. There was no distance between the the two their shoulders touching. This was due to the fact they were both cramming to fit on the twin size bed.

"Maur?" Jane said then clearing her throat.

"Yes?" Maura turned ever so slightly.

"Why do you want us to go stalk your boyfriend?"

The blonde had sighed before responding. "Do you remember what I told you last night?"

"We spoke last night? Oh no did I drunk dial you?"

"What? No, Jane I was with you at the party last night."

Jane stood silent trying to remember anything for the night before.

"We were sitting down in the cafe's kitchen?" Maura adjusted herself so now her left side was facing Jane's.

"No, I really can't. What did you tell me Maur?" Jane looked at Maura.

"Jack, he's… he's cheating on me." Maura said softly, trying to fight back tears.

"He's what?!" Jane felt her blood starting to boil.

"He's not being loyal. With this blonde lady, or at least I assume it was her. But I wouldn't know."

"Why not?"

"Because he's already met up with her for lunch. We're late…" Maura said but she didn't seem to be upset about it.

"Oh, I'm sorry Maur."

"No, don't be. I rather be spending my time here. With you…" Maura whispered the last part, but it didn't go by Jane.

"Am I really that bad Jane?" The question had completely thrown the italian off guard.

"What?

"For me to be treated like this. I-"

Jane cut her off. " Don't you dare finish that thought. You deserve so much more than the piece of trash. C'mon seriously you're Maura fucking Isles. You're goddamn beautiful inside and out." Jane said not even taking a second to think of what she admitted.

Maura slight parted her lips, she was not expecting Jane to say anything.

Did she just call me beautiful? she thought.

"I… thankyou Jane." Jane put on her goofy grin then wrapped her arm around Maura to give her some comfort.

Maura snuggled into her side and let out a relax sigh. Because this is what bestfriends do right? Cuddle real close. Maura had closed her eyes and Jane did the same.

...

A loud pop had came from outside which startle the two woman awake. Jane rubbed her eyes and looked out the window the sun had just set. Maura threw her hair up in a pony tail and walked to Jane's side.

"We slept the afternoon away." Maura said her voice a little groggy. Jane smiled and looked to her right where the sleepy blonde was. It was then she noticed the blonde's attire, also that she was bare face.

"You know this is the first time I've seen you without makeup." Jane said.

Maura blushed and try to hide her face with the hood. Jane gently put the hood back down. "Don't hide." was all Jane said and Maura nodded.

Then that loud pop went off again. Which made Maura jump.

"What is that?" She asked, Jane grinned and put out her hand.

"C'mon, I'll show you." Maura took her hand and let Jane lead her through out the Rizzoli home until they exited onto the front porch. Where everyone had seemed to migrate to the front of the house. All the kids and wives were sitting on the front lawn while the men where in the street.

Jane led her down the stairs, just in time. Maura say Frank Sr. light something before running back to the other men and the rocket shot up exploding into bright yellow colors.

"Fireworks!" Maura gasped suddenly feeling like a little kid. Angela had turned her head around and noticed the two holding hands staring up into the sky. She nudged Donna to look over as well and they both grinned.

"Ladies! Come over here and sit with us." Donna called out and waving her arm in their direction. Jane had let go of Maura's hand and walked over with Maura still following closely behind, already missing Jane's touch.

Jane kissed Donna on the cheek and waved at the other wives before sitting on the grass. "Hey D, sorry I didn't come down earlier. Had this massive headache." Jane explained.

"Had? Your headache went away?" Maura asked still standing.

"Yeah, guess our nap helped it." Jane said realizing that indeed her headache was gone.

"Well that's good Janie. You two woke up just in time, your Father just started lighting them up." Angela smiled then turned back around. Another one went off and the kids cheered.

Jane looked up at Maura. "C'mon sit next to me." Maura scrunched her nose, she didn't want to get dirty. It was like Jane read her mind and she took off her hoodie and set it flat to the space next to her. She then pulled Maura down which made the blonde squeal. Maura once again relaxed into Jane's side.

The fireworks went off for the next hour and they were finished. But the night was still young, at least that's what Jane told her before running into the garage with her brothers.

The three Rizzoli's brought of these large garage lights and turned them on, it lit the whole street up. Maura leaned in to Nina asking what were they planning to do. Nina laughed, "you really are new to this family." All Maura did was shrug confused by what Nina had meant.

"They're getting ready to play stickball." Nina had said before getting up and jogging over to Frank that was already choosing teammates. Stickball? Maura questioned then looked up to see Jane in front of her.

"C'mon your on Vince's team with me." Jane helped Maura up.

"But Jane, I don't know how to play this game!" Maura yelp as Jane basically dragged her to the street.

"Sure you do, just like how my girls played softball at practice. But uh with a stick as a bat and a smaller ball." Maura had only nodded trying to recall of the rules but before she knew it, it was her turn to hit.

Both teams were tied and they needed this hit to be the winner. All of that pressure on Maura was heavy, she wasn't doing that good at all through out the game. But the entire family was encouraging her and Angela and Donna cheering her on from the lawn.

Louie pitched the ball and Maura had closed her eyes before swinging. She opened them and everyone fell silent. But it was only for a second before her team yelled HOMERUN! Then Jane yelling.

"RUN MAURA!" that's what she did, Maura ran all of the bases everyone cheering her on. But she couldn't stop at homebase on time before stumbling over her own feet, Jane had caught her just in time though.

Everyone started laughing, and started to playfully argue with eachothers team. Frank asking for as rematch as Vince shakes his head. No one payed mind that Maura was still in Jane's arm.

The two woman looked into eachothers eyes before Jane broke the silence.

"Leave him Maura." Jane said low, her brown pools staring in the blonde's. Maura was only able to nod in response. They were only inches away from eachother.

She didn't want a repeat of last night, she not only wanted this. She needed it. Before Jane could say anything else, Maura pulled Jane down connecting their lips. She could've sworn she felt stactic spring between them.

Lora had picked up one of boys when she realized the two kissed. She then put her long nails together onto her lips and whisteled.

"Yeahhhhhh, that's what I'm talking about." Lora cheered on, making everyone turn around to see what the italian was cheering. Everyone else started to whistle and cheer them on.

Jane and Maura parted and laughed at the crowd that was cheering them on. Maura look up and Jane's dazziling smile.

"This night was perfect Jane."

Jane blushed and leaned down to her kiss her friend again. Yeah tonight was perfect Jane thought.


End file.
